Aquí contigo
by Blur Blur Blur
Summary: Otro fic donde Rei llega a una nueva escuela! Visto desde el lado tierno . Kai quita sus barreras para una sola persona, quien puede mostrarle el significado del cariño y el amor. Shounen Ai KaixRei
1. Una nueva vida

Hola! Bueno, aquí me encuentro escribiendo de nuevo. Sé que todavía no termino con mi otro fic, pero no lo pienso dejar incompleto =) (además no tiene muchos seguidores =S, pero aún así continuaré con él). Este fic, va dedicado a mi primer reviewer… A NeKo-Jeanne en agradecimiento a lo mucho que animó, y también porque al ser una gran escritora, con sus maravillosos fics me ha hecho querer escribir uno así.

NeKo-Jeanne … este fic es especialmente para ti!!!!. ¡Gracias por todo!

Epílogo: Básicamente, empieza igual que mi otro fic (es parecido, en realidad), solo que la trama en este va a cambiar, está basado un poco más en sentimientos tiernos al igual que los personajes. Todavía no sé si ponerle a algún villano o algo así, o de lo largo que será, eso lo veré dependiendo de los reviews y de lo que ocurra, mientras la historia girará en torno a Rei y Kai, dándonos a ver si es que pueden ser más que amigos… Rei es un estudiante transferido desde China a un instituto en Japón, instituto en el cual se encuentra el frío Kai Hiwatari. Algo es diferente cuando los dos se conocen... ¿qué es lo que puede pasar entre ellos?

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen Beyblade ni ninguno de sus personajes, simplemente me gusta escribir sobre 2 ellos =)

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Capítulo 1: 'Una nueva vida'

'_Mi nombre es Rei Kon, tengo 14 años de edad. Estudiaba en una escuela que se encuentra en China llamada Seiko que significa Fuerza y Verdad . Claro, eso fue hasta hace poco, ahora tengo que cursar el año en un instituto llamado Sheffield . Mis padres fueron los que tomaron esa decisión. Aún no sé por qué, pero supongo que es por mi propio bien. Así es como me tuve que despedir y separar de mis amigos y familia que están en Hon-Kong, fue algo triste, pero estar separados no significa que dejemos de ser amigos, ¿verdad? En estos momentos, según parece, y según alcanzo a ver, ya estoy llegando al instituto Sheffield. No puedo negar que me siento algo nervioso, me pregunto… ¿cómo me irá en esta escuela?'_

Unos ojos color miel se asomaban por la ventanilla del avión, curioseando lo que había detrás de ella. Este era un lugar nuevo para él, nunca antes lo había visto o visitado, pero ahora parecía que sería donde viviría por un laaargo tiempo. Sus ojos ambarinos vislumbraron una gran área cubierta de pasto, la ciudad quedaba al sur, desde ahí nada más parecía un insignificante punto, y en medio de toda el área libre, se extendía un gran edificio color amarillo pálido, más grande que ninguno que hubiera visto antes, y a la vez de grande, era magnífico, con balcones muy bien detallados y ventanas que reflejaban la luz del sol, haciendo ver al edificio como algo brillante y contrastante entre todo lo verde.

Lentamente escuchó y sintió como el avión iba descendiendo, produciendo esa extraña y graciosa sensación en el estómago, aunque en realidad Rei no la notaba mucho, ya que estaba ligeramente nervioso y emocionado por lo que pasaría con él. Sintió como las llantas del avión tocaban suavemente el piso, y se deslizaban rápidamente sobre él, con mucha sutileza y delicadeza. Aquella sensación en su estómago se fue incrementando rápidamente conforme el avión avanzaba. Ya estaba aquí, pronto comenzaría su nueva vida…

El avión se detuvo, y el símbolo de que se podían desabrochar los cinturones se encendió con una lucecita amarilla y brillante. Rei se desabrochó el cinturón, y salió de su asiento. Vio a su alrededor, los asientos estaban vacíos, siendo él el único pasajero abordo, a parte de las sobrecargos y del piloto y copiloto.

Una sobrecargo de cabello negro asomó su cabeza entre las cortinas que separaban al piloto de los demás, y al ver a Rei, le sonrió gentilmente, indicándole con una mano que se acercara hacia ella. Rei así lo hizo, y cuando llegó con la sobrecargo, vio la puerta abierta del avión y despidiéndose con una mirada de la sobrecargo que tan servicialmente le había atendido en todo el vuelo, comenzó a bajar los escalones del avión.

Al salir, la luz del sol le dejó unos instantes ciego, pero después su vista se fue acostumbrando a ella, mientras que ahora los rayos nada más hacían brillar sus ojos, como si fueran dos soles resplandecientes. Cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras, vio un poco más adelante un autobús azul. Según le habían dicho, debía tomar ese autobús, que lo llevaría hacia las puertas del colegio.

Sintiendo un poco más de aquella sensación en el estómago, se acercó al autobús. Las puertas se abrieron, revelando así a un hombre de avanzada edad, que le sonrió.

"Buenos días, pasa, en uno o dos minutos llegaremos a las puertas del colegio."

Rei asintió, y pasó, tomando un asiento cercano a la puerta, viendo por la ventana como el edificio se hacía más y más grande. Después de un minuto, ya habían llegado. Rei le dio las gracias al señor, y bajó.

Su aliento se capturó en su garganta. Aquí estaba, enfrente de esas magníficas y poderosas puertas, de barrotes pero cubiertas con un color muy parecido al oro, con pequeñas figuras talladas en la parte de abajo. Dos oficiales se encontraban detrás de ellas, y también se podía ver un hermoso jardín con flores de muchos tipos y colores, y con una fuente de un ángel en el centro. Los oficiales miraron a Rei, y comprendieron que aquel era el chico nuevo del que les habían informado. Abriendo las puertas, dejaron pasar a Rei.

Cuando el chico entró, sus ojos no paraban de mirar de un lado a otro, boquiabierto, no había palabras para describir aquel hermoso jardín. Hubiera podido haberse quedado así durante mucho más tiempo, solo contemplando, pero sabía que debía encontrar a la chica que le habían dicho estaría dentro de la escuela y que le explicaría un poco más sobre lo que debía hacer. Primero tenía que llegar al final del primer corredor, ya después vería que es lo que la chica le decía.

Entró y en unos instantes se encontró en el corredor, aunque a decir verdad era bastante largo, y un poco lleno de gente. Había varias puertas en él, y además se abrían pasos hacia otros corredores, donde Rei supuso que se encontraban los salones. Comenzó a caminar, viendo como todas las miradas de los demás chicos y chicas se posaban sobre él, deteniendo sus pláticas para poder verlo mejor. A veces llegaba a captar ciertos comentarios como '¿ya vieron a ese chico tan lindo?' o 'Me pregunto si tendrá novia…' Esto hacía que Rei se sonrojara, y lo único que podía hacer era mirar hacia el piso, tratando de evitar las miradas de los demás.

Apresuró el paso para así llegar más rápido hasta que, de repente, sintió como chocaba contra algo, o mejor dicho alguien. Sintió como la otra persona caía hacia atrás, y perdiendo el balance, el cayó con aquella persona, soltando un ligero grito, todo en un parpadear de ojos. Para su fortuna, aterrizó en algo suave…

La otra persona soltó un pequeño gruñido que hizo que Rei temblara ligeramente, preguntándose por qué tenía que haber sido tan descuidado, mientras se recuperaba del impacto.

Aquella persona también se estaba recuperando, preguntándose quién había sido el o la que había chocado con él, pensando en gritarle unas cuantas cosas, y al mismo tiempo preguntándose sobre la ligereza de aquel chico o chica. Podía ver que el cabello de la otra persona era negro, ya que su mentón estaba sobre su cabeza, y también notó que era muy suave, mucho más suave que la seda. Quien hubiera sido el descuidado, ahora estaba encima de él, aunque para su gran sorpresa, no era del todo incómodo. A decir verdad, le llegaba cierto aroma que lo relajaba, y sentía algo muy extraño recorrer cada centímetro de su ser. Aún así, nadie debía atreverse a chocar contra él, por lo que decidió que aquella persona no se iba a librar de las cosas que tenía que decirle.

Finalmente Rei se dio cuenta de que estaba encima de la persona contra la que había chocado, y rápidamente se levantó, para así ayudar a la persona, quien curiosamente no quiso que lo ayudara. La vio ligeramente, y se dio cuenta de que era un chico, con cabello azul claro enfrente y azul obscuro en la parte de atrás, de tez pálida, y dos triángulos en cada mejilla. Sus ojos no los podía ver, ya que los mantenía cerrados por el fuerte golpe al mismo tiempo de que con una mano sobaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza, aún gruñendo ligeramente.

Fue cuando el otro chico de repente abrió sus ojos, mostrando unos sorprendentes ojos carmín que hicieron contacto con los ojos dorados del otro chico. Algo chocó y se encontró entre los dos, así permanecieron durante unos instantes, consumidos en la belleza de los ojos del otro. Parecía como si el oro se estuviera fundiendo con el rojo, para así formar uno solo. Fue entonces cuando el chico de cabello azul rompió el contacto, volteando hacia otro lado y evitando la mirada de Rei, a quien le apareció un ligero tono rosa en las mejillas al recordar lo sucedido.

"Yo... yo… perdón… no quise chocar contra ti" fue lo que suavemente dijo.

Algo pareció despertar en el interior del chico de cabello azul, y por alguna extraña razón, encontró que no tenía deseos de gritarle a aquel ángel.

'_¿Ángel?_' el chico se sorprendió por lo que acababa de pensar '_¿En qué rayos estoy pensando?_' y agitó su cabeza, como si así fuera a deshacerse de aquel pensamiento. "Pierde cuidado" Murmuró, no en la forma fría que solía tener con los demás, algo hizo que su voz no saliera con el tono que él había querido. Se levantó sin prestar mucha atención, y comenzó a caminar hacia su salón.

Rei se quedó observando a aquel chico mientras caminaba, era extraño eso que había sentido, algo diferente a lo que había sentido antes. Luego lo perdió de vista y solo pudo dar un pequeño suspiro de alivio, al menos aquel chico no lo había hecho sentirse mal en su primer día de escuela. En eso estaba pensando, ahí parado en el pasillo, cuando escuchó una vocecita atrás de él.

"Hola, tú debes ser Rei, ¿no es así?"

Rei volteó hacia donde había escuchado la voz, para encontrar a una chica aproximadamente de su edad, con cabello naranja y corto, dos gallitos salían de él, unos ojos azules pertenecientes a la chica, cubiertos por unos grandes lentes. Rei solo sonrió, y asintió.

"Mi nombre es Emily, me mandaron para recibirte y para explicarte las reglas y asuntos del colegio, aunque supongo que ya habrás leído todo eso. También te diré cual es tu habitación y asuntos sobre las clases y materias." Sus ojos azules dejaron de mirar los dorados de Rei y se agachó a ver su reloj. "Parece que no tenemos mucho tiempo, la siguiente clase ya está a punto de empezar, y quieren que te presentes en ella. Bien, entonces te explicaré rápidamente, luego yo entraré a clases, y la maestra te explicará lo demás" Le sonrió. "Sígueme"

La chica comenzó a caminar y Rei la siguió. Llevaban paso rápido, pero sin correr. Rei escuchaba atento lo que Emily le decía, de vez en cuando haciendo comentarios o formulando algunas preguntas. El nerviosismo de Rei se fue apagando lentamente con cada paso que daba al encontrar que al menos aquella chica era amistosa.

**------------------**

El salón era un caos total, había basura por todos lados, y los alumnos no hacían nada por solucionarlo, sino que al contrario, se la pasaban aventándose bolitas o avioncitos de papel, otros cortaban con las tijeras alguna creación que hubieran hecho en su cuaderno y dejaban los restos en el piso. Algunos chicos platicaban alegre y ruidosamente, otros coqueteaban con las chicas, otros alumnos preferían comer, y otros escuchar música… en fin, todos estaban en un completo relajo… todos excepto una figura que se encontraba en su pupitre sentado silenciosamente y con los ojos cerrados en la orilla de atrás del salón. Estaba molesto, o al menos tenía rostro de estar molesto, sus mechones azules caían sobre sus ojos, y dos triángulos de un azul más obscuro cubrían cada una de sus mejillas, sus brazos los mantenía cruzados, y todo en conjunto le daba un aura de cierto peligro, soledad, de ser intocable y de superioridad. 

Kai Hiwatari era el tipo de personas que prefería no tener amigos, no los necesitaba, ni le interesaba tenerlos. Esa era su forma de ser, fría y sin emociones. Su niñez había sido muy dura, después de la muerte de sus padres cuando era todavía muy pequeño, tuvo que quedarse con su abuelo, Voltaire Hiwatari, quien no le brindó ni amor ni cariño, nada más que heridas y duras lecciones que lo penetrarían profundamente. Sin darse cuenta, Kai fue creando una barrera alrededor de su persona, una barrera para que nadie lo pudiera lastimar, una barrera para mantener la distancia de los demás, una barrera para alejarse del mundo. No era algo que le molestara, o importara, de todas formas, nunca había sentido aquel sentimiento de ser querido o ser amado, así que entonces, ¿cómo iba a extrañar algo que nunca había conocido?

Claro, era un chico muy popular, quizá el más popular de todo el instituto, pero no solo por el hecho de ser intocable, sino también por su cabello de un color poco natural, por aquella tez pálida que hacía contrastar aquellos hermosos ojos carmín, por su gran cuerpo y por su voz, todo lo que hacen que fuera un chico muy bien parecido que atraía a miles de fanáticas de todo el instituto. Todas trataban de 'derretirlo' como si fuera alguna especie de glaciar, pero lógicamente, ninguna había tenido suerte. '_Patéticas_' eso era lo que pensaba de ellas. Kai simplemente era inalcanzable.

No solo Kai era popular, sino que extremadamente inteligente. No tenía necesidad de estudiar, siempre sacaba las más altas y destacadas calificaciones, y además era el mejor en deportes, pero tampoco eso era algo que le importara, en realidad, no tenía algo valioso, pero igual, le daba lo mismo.

Fue entonces que se abrió la puerta, y su maestra entró al salón. Una chica un poco joven, como de veintidós años, cabello corto y castaño, tez pálida y ojos azules. Rápidamente lo alumnos fueron hacia sus lugares, algunos todavía tirándose bolitas de papel o hablando. Kai ni siquiera abrió los ojos, ya sabía cuando llegaba la maestra porque el ruido se calmaba ligeramente.

"Buenos días, chicos" les dijo

"Buenos días, señorita Lucía" fue lo que dijo el coro de alumnos en un mismo tono.

La maestra les sonrió y luego dirigió su mirada a todos "Hoy quiero presentarles a un chico nuevo, pasará el resto del año con nosotros, vino desde China hasta este instituto, así que espero que le den una cálida bienvenida y lo hagan sentir como en casa."

Ligeros murmullos se extendieron por el salón, todos hablando de este nuevo chico. Una chica de cabello rosa murmuraba con su compañera de alado "Espero que sea atractivo." A Kai eso no le interesaba, el que viniera un alumno más a esta escuela no iba a cambiar absolutamente nada, no veía por qué todos se alborotaban por algo así.

Los ojos de la maestra se dirigieron a la puerta, y con una sonrisa en su rostro, le habló a quien fuera que estuviera allá afuera. "Pasa por favor" La clase se quedó en silencio, esperando con ansias poder ver a aquel alumno nuevo.

Los pasos se comenzaron a escuchar, y Kai simplemente escuchó el gritito de sorpresa de varias chicas y el respirar agitado de casi todos. ¿Qué era tan sorprendente sobre ese chico para haber capturado de esa forma su atención? Kai decidió entonces ver por que era tal agitación, y al abrir sus ojos, hizo contacto nuevamente con unos ojos color dorados. Los dueños perdiéndose en las profundidades de la mirada del otro.

Rei simplemente pudo quedarse observando las órbitas rojas del otro chico, eran frías y vacías, aún teniendo el color del calor. No podía leer nada sobre esa persona por medio de sus ojos, era como si estuviera protegido por algo, algo que no lo dejaba ver más adentro de su ser.

"Él es Rei Kon" el momento entre Kai y Rei fue interrumpido, y los dos salieron de su trance, Rei volteando a ver a la maestra y captando lo que ella había dicho.

Cuando las palabras entraron a su mente, comprendió y respondió "Mucho gusto" haciendo una ligera reverencia.

"¡Oh!, ¡es tan atractivo y educado!" escuchó Kai que susurraba la chica de cabello rosa, sin darse cuenta mandando hacia ella una mirada mortal, pero gracias a que la chica estaba tan atenta a Rei, no se dio cuenta de esto.

"Bien, Rei, creo que es hora de asignarte tu lugar" dijo la maestra mirando a sus alumnos. Viendo una mano levantada, levantó las cejas "¿Sí, señorita Mariah?"

La chica de cabello rosa habló "Maestra, ¿no cree que sería bueno que conociéramos un poco más de Rei?" varios asintieron, y dijeron estar de acuerdo con Mariah.

La maestra se quedó un poco pensativa, pero después les dirigió una pequeña sonrisa "Tienes razón, bien, pueden hacerle preguntas, recuerden levantar la mano." Varias personas levantaron la mano, solo había dos o tres, incluido Kai, que no lo hicieron. "¿Sí, Max?"

Un chico de cabello rubio preguntó alegremente "¿Cuántos años tienes?"

Rei le sonrió al chico "Catorce años y medio" Varios murmullos alegres y entusiastas pudieron ser escuchados nuevamente.

Lo de levantar la mano quedó olvidado, y ahora los chicos preguntaban en cuanto terminaba alguien más. "¿Cuál era el nombre de tu antigua escuela?"

"Seiko, significa Fuerza y Verdad"

"¿Es cierto que en China hay dragones voladores?" preguntó un niño que parecía ser el menor de la clase, con cabello café cubriéndole los ojos y unos gigantescos anteojos.

"Nop" respondió Rei, un poco divertido por la pregunta.

"Interesante…" murmuró el pequeño niño, y rápidamente sacó un lápiz y papel para anotar su nuevo conocimiento.

"¿Tienes novia?" preguntó Mariah, haciendo que todos pusieran interés.

Rei se sonrojó ante esta pregunta, mirando hacia el piso. No había esperado que le preguntaran eso. "No, no tengo" Mariah sonrió abiertamente ante esto.

"¿Y novio?" preguntó otro chico de cabello rubio y bastante alto.

Rei se sonrojó aún más ante esto. "Tampoco." Varios murmullos se escucharon por todo el salón, unos alegres de lo recién descubierto, y otros preguntándose la razón.

La maestra decidió intervenir, antes de que Rei pudiera sentirse más incómodo con las preguntas de los demás. Justo cuando alguien más iba a preguntarle algo, la maestra interrumpió "Creo que ya es suficiente de preguntas, chicos. Rei, ya tengo un lugar para ti" le sonrió, y Rei la miró con ojos agradecidos. Todas las miradas nuevamente atentas para ver a donde pondrían a este chico proveniente de China. "Siéntate en la silla que se encuentra atrás de Tyson, seguramente se llevarán muy bien."

Varias voces descontentas pudieron ser oídas cuando la maestra dijo el lugar de Rei, quien solo avanzó hacia su lugar para ser recibido por un alegre chico de cabello azul obscuro, que le daba no solo una sonrisa amistosa, sino también muy cálida.

"Hey, Rei" lo saludó.

"Hey, Tyson" le sonrió Rei, sentándose en su lugar, mientras la maestra trataba de volver a poner la atención sobre ella, aunque ciertamente eso era algo difícil, ya que todos seguían mirando a Rei, incluso un par de ojos carmesí, que después volvieron a cerrarse para estar igual que antes de que llegara el chico chino.

**------------------**

"201… 201… 201… ¿dónde está el 201?"

El cabello negro de Rei volaba ligeramente con cada paso que él daba, mientras recorría cada corredor que veía. Las clases de la mañana no habían sido tan pesadas, casi en todas ellas Rei se la había pasado presentándose con cada uno de los profesores, y a decir verdad no habían tenido nada de teoría o ejercicios, al parecer todos estaban bastante interesados en conocer a Rei mejor, y no les prestaban atención a los profesores, por lo que ellos mejor se rendían y preferían dar la clase libre. Aunque casi toda la mañana estuvo llena de preguntas y conversaciones, Rei se alegraba, al menos ya había conocido un poco a los demás, ya se sabía el nombre de todos. Rei sonrió ligeramente, aquella mañana no había sido mala como el había supuesto en un cincuenta por ciento días atrás. Ahora el problema era, que no encontraba su habitación.

"¡201!" Rei miró nuevamente los números tallados en la puerta para cerciorarse de que no se equivocaba. Al ver que no lo había hecho, dio un pequeño suspiro "Finalmente" y colocándose sobre la puerta, se dispuso a tocar. Justo cuando lo iba a hacer, la puerta se abrió y un chico sin darse cuenta de que Rei estaba frente a la puerta caminó rápidamente tratando de pasarla, ocasionando que los dos chocaran, la maleta de Rei no se interpuso en la caída. Esta vez, el extraño cayendo encima de Rei, pero extendiendo sus manos justo a tiempo para evitar aplastarlo.

El extraño gruñó, quien quiera que hubiera estado detrás de su puerta cuando él iba a salir, tenía suerte de que él hubiera decidido poner sus manos, debía estarle agradecido… fue entonces que percibió cierto aroma.

Rei reconoció aquel gruñido, alegre de que el chico no le hubiera dejado caer totalmente todo su peso, aunque sus cuerpos permanecían juntos.

"¿Kai?" vino la suave voz de Rei.

Kai abrió los ojos, quedando cara a cara con Rei. Sus respiraciones se capturaron en sus pechos, y nuevamente, aquella extraña sensación volvió a sus cuerpos como rayos electrizantes. "¿Rei?" Recuperando el control sobre si mismo, Kai se levantó, para así dejar libre al chico de cabello negro, y para su propia sorpresa, lo ayudó a levantarse. Un lado de su mente, se preguntaba por qué todavía no le gritaba o le gruñía, o algo típico de Kai, algo que hacía cuando alguien lo molestaba.

Así de cerca, Rei notó que Kai era más alto que él, pero decidió guardar ese pensamiento en algún lugar de su mente. "Lo siento…" intentó disculparse Rei.

"No te disculpes" lo interrumpió Kai, "fui yo quien salió apresuradamente, parece que chocar contigo se está haciendo costumbre" una muy ligera sonrisa se formó en los labios de Kai, y con esto Rei se sintió un poco más calmado, feliz de que Kai no estuviera enojado con él.

"Sí, creo que tienes razón." Le sonrió de regreso, una cálida y linda sonrisa que hizo que el más leve tono rosa se posara sobre las mejillas de Kai.

Kai quitando esto de su mente, mejor preguntó "¿Y qué haces aquí?" aunque la pregunta sonaba algo fuerte, su voz no lo era.

"Oh, es que me dijeron que este va a ser el cuarto en el que voy a estar" le respondió Rei, pensando entonces en las posibilidades de que Kai sería su compañero de habitación. "¿Es tu cuarto?" preguntó curioso.

Kai se sorprendió cuando Rei le dijo que ahí era donde le habían dicho que iba a estar. Nuevamente, por alguna razón que Kai aún no lograba comprender, esto no le molestaba. De haber sido alguien más, los habría mandado inmediatamente hacia otro lugar, pero Rei… con Rei era diferente… debía admitir que cierta parte de él se sentía orgulloso de que fuera él quien iba a tener a Rei como compañero de habitación.

"Así es," respondió encogiéndose de hombros, "Entonces pasa y escoge una cama, yo iba a salir, pero creo que mejor me daré una ducha." Le dijo Kai abriéndole paso para que Rei entrara.

El cuarto era sencillo, pero bastante completo, con dos camas y algunos muebles, lámparas y un baño. Todo el cuarto era azul, lo que daba una sensación de tranquilidad. Rei sonrió, aquel era un gran lugar por pequeño que fuera, sencillo, pero lindo. Rei escuchó a Kai entrar al baño, y luego se volteó para ver que cama tomaría. Escogió una cerca de la ventana, y comenzó a desempacar sus cosas, que no eran muchas.

Fue después de un rato que escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse, y Kai salió hacia la habitación, completamente vestido y con el cabello mojado y ligeramente escurriendo y un poco hacia abajo, teniendo la ligera apariencia un perrito o algo parecido. Rei, que estaba sentado en la cama, dejó escapar una pequeña risita ante esto.

Kai levantó una ceja y lo miró interesado "¿De qué te ríes?"

"Jaja, lo siento, Kai, es solo que te ves… mojado" soltó otra pequeña risita.

Para sorpresa del mismo Kai, sonrió ligeramente "¿En serio?, ¿será porque _estoy_ mojado?"

Rei rió nuevamente, esta vez solo un poco más fuertemente que las veces anteriores. "Jaja, no, a lo que me refiero es que… te ves gracioso… así de mojado…" añadió Rei y le dirigió una gran sonrisa, luego otra pequeña risita dejó sus labios.

Kai lo miró con entretenimiento en sus ojos carmesí. "Bien, Rei" el chico chino levantó su mirada para ver a Kai, quien caminaba hacia la puerta "Me pregunto qué tan gracioso te verás tú cuando llegues tarde a clases" y diciendo esto, salió de la habitación con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

Rei se quedó sentado en la cama, aún sin comprender lo que Kai le había dicho, hasta que entonces las palabras entraron bien. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y saltó de la cama.

Kai desde donde estaba en el pasillo, escuchó el abrir repentino de la puerta de su habitación, y luego el pequeño grito de Rei.

"¡Kai, espérame!, ¡no quiero perderme y llegar tarde a clases!"

Sabía que el pequeño chico aún no conocía toda la escuela y que él era lo único que lo podía guiar a su siguiente salón. Kai se sonrió a sí mismo en victoria, mientras Rei corría para alcanzarlo.

Continúa…

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ta ta!!!!!!!!!, algo corto, ¿no les parece?

Espero que les haya gustado, ¿qué les pareció? (¡Me encanta la pareja de Kai y Rei!)

Reviews please =) , cualquier cosa ayuda y es sinceramente agradecida de mi parte =D (¡Sí!, ¡denle fuerzas a la autora para seguir adelante! =P)


	2. La pelea

Holitas!!!!!!!, ya volví!!!!, perdón por la tardanza!!!!, ya saben, muchas cosas influyeron, pero, no planeo abandonar mis fics D, créanme, tarde o temprano los voy a terminar! Decidí que iba a actualizar este fic más rápido porque… oh por Dios!!!!, cuando vi ya habían 17 reviews!!!!, y por un solo capítulo!!!!, wow!!!! Sinceramente, les doy todas las gracias que puedo, y espero que aún tengan ganas de leer el siguiente capítulo nn!!!

Disclaimer: Nops, Beyblade no me pertenece (si fuera mío, habría una película donde Kai y Rei terminaran juntos, jejeje)

Para mi amiguis NeKo-Jeanne, mi primer reviewer y mi inspiración para realizar este fic ) ... Muchas gracias x seguir aquí!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 2: 'La pelea'

"¿No has escuchado?, ¡Voltaire Hiwatari va a venir al instituto!"

Ese era ahora el tema principal de conversación que se lograba escuchar por cada salón, por cada habitación y por cada rincón de todo el instituto, cada simple persona en ese lugar conocía la noticia y se mostraban con una mezcla de sorpresa, excitación y miedo, todo ello mostrado en sus rostros. El rumor se había expandido tan rápido como fuego consumiendo papel, aquello era algo que casi nunca pasaba, y las leyendas sobre Voltaire Hiwatari eran históricas, pasadas de generación en generación por los alumnos. Los maestros ya se habían rendido en tratar de calmar a sus alumnos en la clase, ellos siempre se ponían a hacerles preguntas sobre aquel místico hombre, o sino simplemente volteaban con el compañero de alado o atrás para poder conversar con él sobre aquel tema.

Incluso Rei, que acababa de llegar no hace muchos días atrás, ya sabía todo lo que había que saber sobre el tema. Había estado prestando mucha atención a cada palabra que dijeran sus compañeros y amigos y ahora ya tenía grandes conocimientos no solo sobre la escuela en general, sino que también en aquel tema que estaba causando tanta polémica en todos los lados a los que iba.

Voltaire Hiwatari. Todos decían que él era una de las personas más poderosas del mundo, que su poder y riquezas eran bien conocidas al igual que la frialdad que existía en su corazón, sin embargo, nadie se lo había dicho en cara por miedo a morir al día siguiente por envenenamiento o algún accidente. Algunas historias que se contaban sobre él simplemente parecían muy fantasiosas, pero todas coincidían en lo mismo, en que Voltarie era una persona a quien no le importaba nadie más que él mismo. Lo que había escuchado Rei respecto a su aspecto físico era que aquel era un hombre ya de avanzada edad, pero que sin embargo, mantenía esa pose de una persona con mucha vitalidad y abundante salud. El halo que llevaba era un halo que indicaba peligro, una esencia fuerte de especias con fuego. Irradiaba energía, con paso firme y semblante alto, de ojos y mirada fría, al mismo tiempo que vacía y calculadora, y aquella cosa que hacía que uno se sintiera mucho más pequeño que una hormiga… Voltaire Hiwatari era una persona de cuidado.

Lo que más le sorprendía a Rei, era que su compañero de dormitorio, Kai Hiwatari, era el nieto de aquella poderosa persona. Kai no era la persona más sociable del mundo, y sin duda emanaba de él algo tan frío como el hielo, o al menos eso había visto Rei que sentían los demás, pero con él Kai era diferente, quizá no hablaran mucho, pero si había entre ellos una cierta conexión de respeto. Era difícil de creer para Rei, que Kai estuviera relacionado con la cruel persona que había escuchado que era Voltaire, ahora quizá, también eso hubiera sido algo exagerado por parte de los demás, quizá Voltaire también tuviera un poco de calidez en él al igual que había descubierto que Kai tenía, quizá los demás no lo habían comprendido bien ni habían llegado hasta el fondo de su ser y simplemente lo habían tachado por frío y despiadado injustamente. Claramente, si tenía su lado obscuro, eso era algo que no se podía negar, se podía ver por la actitud de Kai, aquella forma de ser suya sin duda alguna tenía algo que ver con su abuelo, quien era el único familiar vivo que le quedaba y que lo había educado durante toda su niñez.

Rei no había hablado sobre el tema con Kai, sabía que el tema no era el favorito del otro chico, se podía ver a simple vista que Kai no disfrutaba mucho del hecho de escuchar que su abuelo iba a acudir al instituto. Varios compañeros habían intentado hacerle preguntas y hablar con él respecto a su abuelo, pero en lugar de respuestas o algún tipo de conversación, eran acreedores a una fría mirada fusionada con un poco de ira. Rei no podía culparlo, según lo que había oído, la niñez de Kai había sido muy dura y difícil, no solo por la pérdida de sus padres, sino que también por la forma en que lo educaba su abuelo, todo eso mezclado habían hecho que Kai se aislara de todos los demás, incluso, era sabido que Voltaire jamás le hizo alguna caricia o alguna muestra de afecto, ni había permitido que alguien se lo hiciera, antes de que Kai construyera su barrera, Voltaire ya había alejado a casi todos los que se acercaban a ellos de su nieto.

La razón por la cual Voltaire iba al instituto, era porque él brindaba grandes recursos económicos al director del instituto, quien tenía un gran aprecio hacia el señor Hiwatari, su visita, en conclusión, era en cuestiones económicas, pero sin duda, Kai tendría que presentarse ante su abuelo nuevamente.

"Rei… oh, Rei"

Una mano pasó delante de los ojos dorados del chico de cabello negro, haciéndolo pestañear y salir de su trance. Unos grandes ojos azules lo miraban con alegría, mientras que una sonrisa acentuaba aquel sentimiento en el rostro del otro. "¿Qué pasa, Maxie?"

"Valla, ya estás con nosotros nuevamente" rió el chico de cabellos dorados "es solo que permaneciste en aquella forma pensativa durante un gran rato, y no escuchabas mi '¿me puedes pasar mi cuaderno?'" Max señaló el cuaderno que estaba a un lado de Rei.

"Oh" dijo Rei captando lo que Max le había dicho "lo siento, Maxie. Aquí tienes" le dijo pasándole el cuaderno que había señalado Max.

"Gracias, Rei, no te preocupes" Max le dirigió su singular sonrisa alegre, "ahora… ¿en qué pensabas? Nunca te había visto con la mente tan ocupada" le preguntó curioso.

Rei negó ligeramente con la cabeza. "No es nada, Maxie… es solo que, estaba pensando en todo eso de Voltaire Hiwatari siendo el abuelo de Kai..."

"Francamente, Rei, Kai es un gruñón" intervino Tyson, que había estado comiéndose una manzana debajo del árbol en el que estaban los tres en su hora libre. Era sabido que él y Kai no se llevaban del todo bien. "En serio, Rei, no sé como puedes tener de compañero de habitación. ¡Eso para mí sería una pesadilla! ¿Qué no te cansa?" le preguntó confundido.

Rei volvió a negar con la cabeza. "Nah" lo miró con una gran sinceridad, pensando en cómo veía él a Kai, no como el tipo frío que todos pensaban que era, sino como algo más.

"¿Disculpa?" Tyson no podía creer lo que escuchaba, debía haber habido un error, seguramente Rei había querido decir sí, en lugar de un no.

"Creo que tienen una imagen errónea sobre Kai." Fue la sencilla respuesta de Rei, mientras pensaba en como se llevaba él con Kai. Podía ser que su relación no fuera la de mejores amigos, Rei ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fueran amigos, aunque a él le gustaba pensar que sí, pero sabía que Kai no era lo que aparentaba, aquellos ojos carmín se lo decían en ligeros susurros cada vez que los veía.

Tyson estaba a punto de decir algo más, ya había abierto la boca y tenía los brazos cruzados, listo para contradecir a Rei, cuando el chico chino lo interrumpió.

"A pesar de que todos piensen que su corazón está congelado y que es incapaz de sentir, yo sé…" Rei levantó la vista, fijándola en las nubes blancas que contrastaban con el gran cielo azul. Hubo un ligero silencio en el cual solo era audible el pasar del viento que movía las hojas de los árboles, luego Rei continuó "que él tiene un lado cálido en su interior." Y sonrió.

Max y Tyson lo miraron confundidos. Poco a poco fueron reaccionando, Maxie sonriendo ante tal muestra de fe y amistad por parte de Rei, y Tyson mirándolo como si Rei acabara de volverse loco.

"¡Debes estar bromeando!" Le dijo Tyson aún sorprendido por lo que Rei acababa de decir… ¡era como decir que un tiburón hambriento sentía tristeza al devorar a sus víctimas! "¡Ese chico es incapaz de tener un lado cálido dentro de él!" levantó la voz ligeramente, tratando de darle motivos a Rei para que viera que estaba equivocado. "¿No viste como ayer le pedí que me pasara mi lápiz por favor y él sin siquiera darme una respuesta en lugar de dármelo hizo como si ni siquiera me hubiera escuchado? ¿No escuchaste como soltó esa ligera risita burlona cuando me castigaron la otra vez?, ¿no has visto todo lo que me ha hecho?

Sin que Rei volteara a verlo, le contestó "Tyson, él no te pasó el lápiz porque ese día tú ya lo habías tirado más veces de las que podíamos contar. Lo de la risita no veo por qué está mal, si tú te ríes de él y lo criticas sin siquiera preocuparte porque él escuche, además, creo que tú tampoco lo tratas del todo bien, ¿no crees?"

Tyson al principio se quedó abriendo y cerrando la boca ante todo lo que le había dicho Rei "Pero… pero… ¡Rei!, ¡tienes que entender que ese chico no tiene sentimientos!" Viendo que Rei seguía con la vista en el cielo, supo que no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de opinión. "Espero que tengas razón, amigo, porque crees que él es tu amigo, pero puede hacer algo que te puede herir profundamente. Cielos, Rei" dijo Tyson negando por lo que pensaba Rei.

"Vamos, Tyson. Puede que Rei tenga razón, además, él ha estado más tiempo con Kai que nosotros, ¿no?" le sonrió Max, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Rei, quien volteó a verlo, con una sonrisa en los labios al saber que contaba con alguien que creía en él.

Tyson los miró incrédulo, con la boca abierta al ver que su amigo ahora apoyaba al chico de cabello negro. Luego la información fue llegando lentamente a su cerebro, y lo único que pudo hacer fue darse por vencido "A lo mejor" y se encogió de hombros.

Rei y Max sonrieron ante la respuesta de Tyson, ahora él también estaba de su parte, aunque sea solo ligeramente.

"Bueno, nuestra hora libre ya casi termina, es tiempo de que volvamos a clases" dijo Rei levantándose y ayudando a Max y a Tyson para que hicieran lo mismo. Max lo veía con una sonrisa, pero Tyson no podía quitar del todo su cara de preocupación.

'Sólo espero que estés en lo cierto, Rei' pensó mientras caminaba junto con sus amigos hacia su salón de clases.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Que bueno que siempre podemos hacer negocios, compañero" vino una voz un tanto fría.

Kai miraba como su abuelo le estrechaba la mano al director del instituto con una chispa de júbilo maligno en sus ojos, lo que sea que hubieran estado discutiendo y negociando su abuelo y el director, al final, era Voltaire quien iba a resultar como el más beneficiado. A Kai no le interesaba pensar en eso, después de todo, esos asuntos y problemas eran del director, y él sabía que o que no hacer.

De cualquier forma, lo que le interesaba a Kai, lo que ocupaba su mente, era el nuevo chico de la escuela, el chico de cabello negro y ojos ámbar que le había llamado la atención desde el inicio, y con el cual, por cosas del destino, compartía una habitación. Algo en él era diferente, y Kai ya no trataba de suprimir aquello que sentía por el chico chino, aunque en esos momentos, mantenía una máscara de indiferencia hacia todo, como normalmente lo hacía, ya que sino, su abuelo sospecharía, y quizá eso traería una repercusión tanto para él como para Rei, y tan solo pensar en que él fuera el culpable de que algo le pasara a Rei le hacía sentir una gran desesperación. Tan solo esos escasos días que había pasado con él lo habían cambiado, había descubierto algo en su corazón, algo que había permanecido oculto durante mucho tiempo, con su gentileza y bondad, con aquella generosidad hacia los demás. Con Rei, simplemente no podía ser el chico estoico como todos lo conocían, después de todo, lo que había echo el chico era hacerle ver otro lado del mundo, un lado mucho más claro y menos oscuro. Rei Kon había entrado en el ser de Kai, pasando así a ser su protegido, aunque él no se diera cuenta.

Kai miró la pequeña figura de cristal que traía en sus manos, un regalo que el director le había echo para quedar bien con su abuelo. La figura era de un fénix, pero al estar echa de vidrio, parecía como si fuera de hielo, y eso le hacía pensar en él mismo, como si esa pequeña figura lo representara, un fénix, con sentimientos congelados, pero al mismo tiempo, al ser un animal de las llamas, parecía como si ese hielo fuera a derretirse por no pertenecer ahí. Así, Rei estaba haciendo que Kai volviera a sentir, y que solo para él, quitara aquella máscara fría que siempre usaba. Al principio había tratado de rehusarse, pero ¿cómo rehusarte a algo que deseas tanto?, poco a poco fue aceptando lo que sentía, aunque el problema era, que estaba llegando al punto en el que creía que ya no iba a poder más y le confesaría lo que sentía a Rei.

Estaba tan entrado en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que una persona se acercaba demasiado rápidamente a él, a punto de chocar, y sin embargo, no bajaba su velocidad, y seguía acercándose muy rápidamente hacia él. Fueron solo segundos antes del impacto, cuando Kai sintió que iban a chocar contra él.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A Rei se le hacía tarde. El profesor de matemáticas la había mandado a entregarle una nota a la maestra de ambiental, aunque ésta había tenido una junta ¡y no pudo atender a Rei sino hasta veinticinco minutos después!, para cuando lo hizo, y habían tocado para salir y estaban apunto de tocar para entrar nuevamente a clases. Ahora bien, fácilmente Rei pudo haberse disculpado, pues no habría sido culpa suya, pero no quería perderse el inicio de la clase siguiente, ya que de hacerlo, después tendría que ponerse al corriente, así que decidió que no quería llegar tarde y comenzó a correr. En su mente solo estaba el llegar a tiempo, y tanto fue así, que no se dio cuenta de que iba directo contra una persona, y tan solo sintió el golpe al momento de estrellarse contra él o ella. Escuchó un sonido como de algo quebrándose, y luego se encontró en el piso tirado junto con la otra persona con la que había chocado.

Se sobó ligeramente la cabeza por el golpe que se había dado al caer, y después recordó que había sido él el causante del impacto. "Lo siento muchísimo, no quise..." al ver quien era la otra persona sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

"¿Rei?" fue la única palabra que logró sacar Kai al ver que Rei había sido quien había chocado contra él. Fue algo menor a un susurro, como una simple salida de aliento inaudible para todos los demás, ni siquiera él se dio cuenta de haberlo dicho. Fue entonces cuando recordó algo muy importante.

"Kai, yo..." comenzó Rei, tratando de explicarse, aunque se sorprendió mucho cuando vio que la mirada que Kai le estaba dando era una de las más frías que hubiera visto. Esto le hizo estremecerse, tanto cuerpo como alma, aquella mirada que nunca habría deseado recibir de Kai, ahora le estaba siendo otorgada. Desvió un poco la mirada, porque de alguna forma le habían entrado ganas de llorar, y al ver hacia un lado de Kai, vio una figurilla de un fénix de cristal destruida. En el rostro de Rei se dibujó la sorpresa y el horror, él había sido el causante de aquel accidente, y ahora Kai lo odiaba por ello.

"Kai, perdón... no quise... no quise..." no pudo continuar articulando palabra cuando vio como Kai se levanta y le miraba ahí sentado en el piso, haciéndose ver como una persona muy superior a él, como si hubiera querido hacerle ver lo poca cosa que era ante él.

Rei entonces lo sintió, un gran dolor en el corazón, como si le hubieran clavado algo, pero no físicamente, sino en un sentido mucho más profundo. No quería que Kai lo odiara. Había llegado a pensar que ellos dos eran grandes amigos, y no quería que de un momento a otro todo aquello desapareciera... y había algo más... algo que no alcanzaba a entender del todo...

Se levantó, sintiendo como las lágrimas se empezaban a formar en sus ojos, y para que nadie lo viera, agachó la mirada...

"Te veré al final de la última clase en el patio principal, Kon" fue la fría voz que le habló. Una voz que le hizo saltar ligeramente por tanta frialdad. Levantó la vista para tratar de desmentirse de que había sido Kai quien pronunciase aquellas palabras, pero solo alcanzó a ver la parte de atrás del chico de cabello azul, quien caminaba con paso rápido y decidido hacia el otro lado. El director lo vio como compadeciéndolo, pero sin poder hacer nada, puesto que Kai era el nieto del poderoso Voltaire, así que sin nada por poder hacer, se fue en la dirección en la que Kai se había ido, seguido por Voltaire, quien cruzó una ligera mirada con el chico de cabello negro, que al estar aún tan dolido por lo que había pasado, no prestó mucha atención a lo verdadero que tenían todos aquellos relatos que había escuchado sobre el aura que emanaba de Voltaire Hiwatari. Tampoco prestó atención a las personas sorprendidas que vieron todo lo sucedido, y que lo miraban, al igual que el director, compasivamente, ya que era comúnmente sabido, que aquello significaba una pelea.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La hora en que Kai enfrentaría a Rei había llegado. El chico de cabello negro había estado lo restante de sus clases preocupado acerca de ese asunto. No había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Kai debido a que éste estuvo todo el día con su abuelo, pero sabía que no podría librarse de aquello, y aunque pudiera, no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Su felicidad había caído tan rápido, que hubiera parecido que esa actitud melancólica era la que tuviera toda su vida. Rei no quería que Kai se enfadara más con él, por lo que había decidido acudir como se debía hacia el lugar de la lucha, sin la menor intención de ser él el atacante.

Como era de suponer, toda la escuela se había enterado, y la gran multitud de alumnos ya se encontraban en el patio principal para cuando Rei llegó. Todos miraban interesados, pero a la vez intrigados y con una cara de pésame a Rei, quien no podía evitar más que sentirse más mal, pero bien se lo merecía, o al menos eso suponía, por haber arruinado la figurilla de cristal de Kai. Tyson y Max le habían intentado hacer ver que aquello estaba mal, que un verdadero amigo no golpearía al otro solo por una tonta figura, incluso intentaron encerrarlo dentro de un armario para que no asistiera a la pelea, pero Rei de alguna manera había logrado escapar, y nada de lo que dijeran o hicieran lo convencería de no ir. Sentía como si hubiera echo algo demasiado malo, por lo que tenía que afrontar las consecuencias, y por otro lado, Kai era demasiado importante para él, y no dejaría que se molestara más.

En el centro del patio principal, tapado por toda la muchedumbre que le fue abriendo paso a Rei conforme caminaba hacia el centro, se encontraba Kai, con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados, con aquel semblante de seriedad que siempre traía. Al verlo, el corazón de Rei dio un ligero brinco, y las ansias y nervios comenzaron a surgirle. Una sensación que le hacía temer, pero tenía la determinación de afrontarlo, no correría para escapar. Los demás chicos comenzaron a hacer un círculo alrededor de ellos, un ambiente denso comenzó a sentirse por el lugar.

Kai abrió sus ojos carmín para ver directamente a Rei, quien al cruzar su mirada con la del chico de cabello azul tuvo un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal.

Kai comenzó a acercarse al chico enfrente de él. Con cada paso que daba, los chicos a su alrededor comenzaban a respirar más entrecortadamente, y mientras más se acercaba a Rei, más podía escuchar el corazón de éste latiendo fuertemente en su pecho y podía ver la mirada dorada del chico, que aunque tenía cierto temor, otra parte tenía aquella inocencia y aquella confianza que habían fascinado a Kai desde el momento que lo conoció.

Kai estiró su mano, Rei dio un profundo respiro y cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor, pero eso nunca llegó, sino que en lugar del golpe que pensaba que iba a recibir, sintió como Kai lo tomaba del cuello de su playera y lo jalaba, haciéndolo caminar detrás de él. Rei notó que aunque se veía como que lo estaba jalando con mucha fuerza, no se sentía dolor o daño alguno, como si Kai no quisiera lastimarlo. Vio como la multitud de chicos trataban de seguirlos, pero Kai volteó y los miró agudamente, con una mirada mortal, por lo que todos los chicos se detuvieron en seco y nada más contemplaron como Kai salía con Rei.

Rei todavía no lograba analizar bien lo que estaba ocurriendo, estaba siendo llevado por Kai a quien sabe donde, y al parecer Kai tenía planeado golpearlo ahí, ¿o no? Pasaron por los pasillos sin dirigirse la palabra, Rei tan solo lo seguía, mientras veía la parte de atrás de Kai caminando rápidamente. El chico de cabello negro no podía dejar de preguntarse a donde lo llevaría Kai.

Después de un rato así, a Rei le ganó la curiosidad. "Kai..." dijo tímidamente, "¿a dónde vamos?"

Al principio creyó que Kai no le respondería porque se mantuvo callado y continuaba caminando, pero poco a poco fue disminuyendo su velocidad hasta quedar parado, y entonces se dio la vuelta para ver a Rei.

Sus ojos ya no mostraban aquella mirada fría que había tenido al ver a Rei tirado en el suelo cuando ocurrió el accidente, sino todo lo contrario, hasta Rei se atrevía a pensar que había cierta preocupación en esa mirada carmín, y en efecto, la mano que sujetaba el cuello de la playera de Rei lo soltó y se dirigió hasta su barbilla, con lo que la alzó ligeramente para poderlo ver bien a los ojos, "¿Estás bien?", preguntó Kai, el tono de preocupación ligeramente visible.

Rei se sonrojó un poco ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero al parecer Kai parecía ignorar la incómoda situación en la que estaban. "S-sí" Alcanzó a decir con lo poco que tenía de aliento.

Kai dio un ligero suspiro, quitó su mano de la barbilla de Rei, con lo que el chico de cabello negro consiguió recobrar sus sentidos sintiéndose un poco mareado, y se recargó aliviado viendo hacia la pared. Rei tan solo lo veía sin comprender, pero se acercó para preguntarle si él se encontraba bien, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Kai volteó a verlo nuevamente. Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos, en el cual sus miradas parecieron encontrar paz en la del otro. "Espero no haberte causado mucho miedo..." fue Kai quien interrumpió aquel momento, y Rei comprendió al instante a lo que se refería. Había actuado de esa forma debido a que en el momento del accidente su abuelo estaba a su lado, y Kai no podía dejar que viera que era compasivo con un chico. Lógicamente, ninguna figurilla tonta de cristal valía más que Rei.

Negó con la cabeza ligeramente y con una sonrisa en los labios "No te preocupes, Kai, aunque cierta parte de mí pensaba que en verdad me ibas a golpear, siempre hubo otro lado que me decía que eso nunca ocurriría y que no lo harías" le dijo suavemente.

Kai lo miró durante un rato, y luego una ligera sonrisa, que Rei estaba seguro nunca nadie había visto en Kai, apareció en su rostro. Era una sonrisa pequeña, pero muy sincera, llena al parecer, aunque Rei no podía creerlo, de afección. "Rei," la sola pronunciación de su nombre a labios de Kai hacía que su corazón se agitara "tienes que saber que yo jamás sería capaz de hacerte algo a ti". Quizá lo que dijo había sido algo corto, pero para Rei esas palabras habían tenido un gran significado y un gran valor, uno mucho más grande del que siquiera Rei pudiera lograr a comprender o imaginar.

Rei le devolvió la sonrisa, fue la sonrisa más dulce y sincera que hubiera podido dar. "Tienes razón, que tonto fui al haber pensado lo contrario..."

"Bastante" respondió Kai.

"¡Ey!, ¡no me apoyes demasiado!" le dijo Rei alegremente y con enojo muy falso mientras le daba un ligero golpecito en el hombro, a lo que Kai solo pudo sonreír un poco más.

Luego de eso fue como un acuerdo común que los dos decidieran dirigirse a su habitación, la sonrisa en sus labios aún era visible, y aquel había sido para Rei, una gran muestra de que Kai no era malo como todos decían. Alguien sin corazón no sería capaz de sonreír sinceramente, ¿cierto?

¿Quién hubiera pensado que el frío Kai Hiwatari dijera aquello? Seguramente si lo contaba a alguien nadie le creería, pero no tenía la menor intención de hacerlo, prefería guardárselo para sí mismo y conservarlo en su memoria como un recuerdo dorado. Después de todo, que importaba como fuera Kai con los demás mientras con él era diferente.

Continúa...

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

¿¿¿Les gustó??? Espero que sí!!!, me había atorado un poquito, pero a la mitad del capítulo me dejé llevar por la historia y ps éste es el resultado, aunque pues no es muy bueno, ¿no?, pero hice mi intento.

De verdad, son ustedes unas personas tan lindas, que debo responderles a cada una!!!, Yo creo que sin tantos reviews me hubiera tardado un siglo más en actualizar XP, perdón, ahora voy a hacer todo lo posible por tener los capítulos lo más pronto que se pueda D!!!!

womenvenus - jejeje, perdón x la tardanza. Espero que todavía sigas x ahí… claro!!!!, mi msn es , me fascinaría hablar contigo!!!!!

Meiring – yo tmb opino que Kai y Rei son la mejor pareja!!!! Siiií!!!! ¡¡¡¡KaixRei rlz!!!!

haku-usui – jajajajaja, son dos palabras muy lindas y que me animan mucho nn… ¡¡¡Gracias!!!

Serverbot – ehhh… pues… gracias x el flame XD, jejeje, tmb es bien recibido

kaei kon – jajajajajajjaa, no pues sí, se realizó, como q Rei ya agarró esa costumbre de chocar con Kai, jejejeje, aunq creo q esta es la última vez (sí, sino pobre Reicito P)

el verdadero poder viene del corazon - hola!!!! Wow!!! Me hiciste sentir súper feliz!!!, creéme, son de los reviews más bonitos q he recibido! o muchas gracias!!!, y grax x darme tu mail! (y por leer mi bio!!!!, de verdad, me haces sentir bien feliz!!!!), enseguida te agrego a mi msn!!!, jejeje, y tmb pienso q ps tienes razón, el q no tengan a esa pareja no les quita lo bueno n, de hecho hay algunos fics x ahí q me gustan y q no son KaixRei )

NeKo-Jeanne – Amiguis!!!!! Jajajajajjaja, waflecita!!!, q mono!, me alegra muchísimo q te gusten!!!! (siiií, esta historia la estoy haciendo especialmente para ti!, gracias x haber sido mi inspiración y mi fuerza para realizarlo o!!!!!) jejejeje, muchísimas gracias x agregarme a tus autores e historias favoritas!!!!, me haces poner una cara Hellman´s )! Y sips, no t preocupes, Mariah no se acercara más a Rei, jejejeje. ¡¡¡Gracias!!!

Mariam Hiwatari Ivanov – 450????? Wow!!!!, son muchísimos!!!! Oo! Publícalos!!! Yo te apoyo!!, solo dime D!!!! wow!!!! Gracias!!!! nn!!!!

otaku4 – jejeje, muchísimas gracias!!!!, no creo ser tan buena, pero me alegra muchísimo que pienses así!!!! D me pones una sonrisota!!!!

Reiko – jajajajjaja, ok, ya publiqué mi siguiente capítulo!!!! espero q te guste!!!! Muxas grax x dejarme review!!!! Digo, más vale un siglo tarde que nunca, no?, jejejeje… KaixRei rlz!!!!

hermionepotter – jijiji, grax x los dos reviews!!!!!!! Ya lo actualizé!, espero que no sea muy tarde D!!!!! y ojalá y te guste!!! (wow!!!, me acabas de poner más feliz!!, pensar q tengo a alguien picada, jajajajaja, muxias grax!!!!!

R3.L3N.LY3RG – wow, ahora me siento honrada!!!! Y orgullosa de mí misma!!!, gracias!!!!! jejeje, sí, lo sé, Kai se ve muy OCC ¿no?, pero ps bueno, todo es posible en un fic, jiji. Wow!!! D verdad, me hiciste sentirme mucho mejor!!!!!!!

Mistery Ray Girl – jajajajajajaja!!!! Wiii!!!!! Grax x tantas palabras q me animan!!!!!!! Jejejejejejjee, sí, ya hubo un acercamiento entre Kai y rei, jijiji. Waa!, muchas gracias!!!, ahora sé q mis fics no son unas babosadas sin sentido como pensaba, jajajaja. Sips, le diré, si la veo, porq oye sí, borró su fic S, y además ya ni la he visto en el msn (, y su tel. se me perdió desde hace muuuucho tiempo!!!! Voy a ver si lo puedo investigar, xq yo tmb me había quedado picada con su historia S.

Nuevamente... ¡¡¡¡¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS!!!!! Me hacen sentir especial y con muchas ganas de continuar!!!!! GRACIAS!!!!!!!! De verdad, con todo mi corazón, muchísimas gracias!!!!!!!!! Espero q tmb les haya gustado este capítulo ;)!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Día de brujas

Capítulo 3: 'Día de brujas Parte 1'

¡Hola, hola¡¡¡Lo dije, iba a actualizar este fic , además¿¿¿cómo no acabarlo si es para mi súper amigusha Nekilla :3? (Nekilla, se te quiere un MONTONONAL X3! Grax x todo Amigosha :D!)

Nuevamente les pido disculpas por la tardanza. No hay razón muy lógica para que me haya tardado tanto en actualizar :(, pero lo digo de nuevo, los voy a continuar, de eso que no les quepa duda alguna¿oks? ;)

Bien, debo decir, que también aquí no pondré respuesta a los reviews debido a lo tarde que estoy actualizando y que por lo tanto, muchos ya ni estarán por aquí y ya se habrán olvidado de la historia, pero no se preocupen, para el siguiente capítulo si pondré respuestas ;)

Por otro lado... Este fic era antes el de 'Here With Me', pero ya cambió de nombre igual que el de 'La verdad en tu interior', jeje.

Bien... ¡Adelante con el fic!

Beyblade no me pertenece (¡oh, gran desgracia :(! )

Advertencia: Este fic contiene Shounen-Ai (chico/chico). KaixRei (4 ever and ever!)

* * *

Capítulo 3: 'Día de Brujas'

Los días habían pasado rápidamente para Rei. Entre clase y clase, entre charla y charla, los días volaban. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que octubre ya casi estaba terminando? Había llegado a la escuela a finales de Agosto, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban próximos al día de las brujas.

"¿Qué crees que hagan este año para el día de brujas, Maxie?" preguntó Tyson a su amigo rubio mientras comían ellos y Rei debajo de un árbol que se había convertido en su lugar especial de reunión.

Max lo pensó por unos instantes. Era difícil saber, y después de unos instantes pensando, finalmente respondió. "Mmm... no tengo idea Ty."

Fue entonces cuando Rei se metió en la conversación. Había estado acostado observando como la luz del sol se colaba entre las hojitas de los árboles, produciendo bellas luces brillando en un verde obscuro.

"¿Hacen algo para el día de brujas?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Oh, sí. Ésta escuela hace varios proyectos alrededor del año. Son muy buenos. Me extraña que no hayas escuchado nada de ellos" dijo Tyson ladeando ligeramente la cabeza en muestra de extrañeza "es algo que siempre comentan aún faltando dos meses para el evento"

Max rio. "Jeje, sí, son cosas que todos esperamos con gran ansiedad. Nos libran de la misma rutina de siempre, ya sabes, son cosas que elaboran con esa razón. Como se supone que esta escuela es de gran prestigio, deben no sólo concentrarse en el nivel académico, sino también en cosas como el bienestar de los alumnos y en este caso de métodos de entretenimiento, que permitan que no nos hartemos de estar dentro del instituto."

Rei miró a Max, pensando en lo que había dicho. ¡Claro, de no hacer nada, una gran parte de los alumnos se retirarían a otras escuelas donde pudieran tener más actividades y no estar tan aburridos.

Asintió para indicar que entendía. "¿Como qué clase de eventos pueden realizar?"

"Mmm... déjame pensar..." respondió Tyson mientras se ponía una mano en la barbilla tratando de recordar los eventos pasados. "Pues verás, el año pasado, para Navidad hicieron una posada y para esta fecha hicieron un baile... aunque dudo que este año lo hagan, porque ya lo hicieron el año pasado..."

"¿Un baile?" preguntó Rei.

"Sí. Un baile de disfraces." Continuó Max "Fue bastante divertido. De echo, teníamos que confeccionar el traje nosotros mismos. Claro, al final había unos bastante extraños¿verdad, Ty?" volteó a ver al chico ligeramente moreno.

Tyson se sonrojó y volteó hacia arriba, "¿Lo estás diciendo por el mío?"

Max soltó una ligera risita. "Jaja, bueno, no sólo por el tuyo" volteó a ver a Rei, quien tenía una mirada llena de su curiosidad característica, queriendo saber que tipo de disfraz había llevado Tyson. "El año pasado dejó a todos boquiabiertos con el disfraz con el que apareció. Intentó hacer uno de hombre lobo, pero al final, en lugar de un atuendo ligeramente andrajoso, llegó pareciendo uno de esos mendigos que se pueden ver en la calle acabados de salir de una pelea donde resultaron perdedores".

Rei se le quedó viendo a Tyson unos instantes e instantáneamente soltó una gran risa al imaginárselo con cara de mendigo bien alimentado. Seguramente nadie daría dinero a un mendigo como Tyson.

"¡Rei!" lo regañó Tyson con molestia falsa "¡Y tú también, Maxie!" dijo cuando vio como su amigo soltaba ligeras risitas ahogadas "No hubieras sido tan detallista" se volteó Tyson como si estuviera enojado cruzando los brazos.

Max al ver esto dejó de reír creyendo que Tyson de verdad estaba enojado. Lentamente se fue acercando a su amigo moreno, levantando un brazo temblorosamente para tratar de tocarlo en el hombro. "¿Ty-Tyson?" dijo con notable tristeza y temor en la voz.

Inmediatamente fue sorprendido por Tyson, que volteó rápidamente y lo agarró, haciendo que cayera bajo él mientras soltaba unas risotadas.

"¡Jajajaja, te la creíste!" dijo mientras veía la cara de impacto y sorpresa en el pequeño rubio al tiempo que lo soltaba para poderse levantar.

Max tardó en reaccionar un rato, pero después le llegó a la mente que todo el enojo había sido actuación de Tyson. "¡Ty¡eso es injusto!" dijo sentándose en el pasto.

Ésta vez, era él el que tenía aspecto de enojado, y Tyson al darse cuenta de esto se preocupó bastante, acercándose a Max con cara de 'Dime que no estás enojado, por favor'. Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Max, fue ésta vez el rubio quien lo tomó por sorpresa y le hizo caer completamente al suelo.

El rostro de Tyson mostró gran sorpresa ante lo ocurrido, pero pronto recobró la razón. "¡Eso es más injusto aún, Maxie!" dijo Tyson con una gran sonrisa en labios al tiempo que empezaba con Max una lucha de cosquillas que alegraba el ambiente que los rodeaba.

Rei los veía con entretenimiento y alegría. Esos dos siempre se la pasaban así, y lograban contagiarle esa alegría que siempre los había caracterizado. Ellos dos eran grandes amigos, y aunque ninguno de los dos lo sabía, sentían una gran atracción el uno por el otro, un amor sincero y puro, de los amores tiernos y verdaderos difíciles de encontrar y tener.

Rei se había dado cuenta de eso días antes. Claro, Rei era algo distraído en cuanto a aspectos del amor, pero algo como lo que ocurría entre Max y Tyson era MUY evidente, y aunque se había tardado en descubrirlo, ya lo sabía, la manera en que se miraban y se sonrojaban, la manera en que se sonreían y trataban de estar juntos. Todo era perfectamente claro, y todo el instituto lo sabía, aunque por alguna razón, ni Maxie ni Ty lo habían notado aún.

'_Algún día se darán cuenta'_, pensó Rei mientras sonreía viendo a los chicos ahora jalándose juguetonamente de los cabellos_ 'Y cuando lo vean, estoy seguro de que serán mucho más felices de lo que lo son ahora'_. Los pensamientos llegaban a la mente de Rei, y sin aviso alguno, llegó la imagen de Kai a su cabeza. Su mirada se alejó de Max y Tyson y se colocó en las nubes que se desplazaban lentamente en el claro cielo azul.

Azul... Kai...

Sin saber cómo ahora era aquel chico quien ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos. Su compañero de cuarto, su amigo, el chico más popular de todo el instituto. ¿Era tonto imaginar que algo bonito como una relación podría surgir entre ellos? Rei sentía que sí, pero no sabía por qué, no podía dejar de soñarlo y anhelarlo. Había llegado un punto en el que los dos se habían vuelto tan cercanos, que era imposible dejar de saber cuando algo malo le había ocurrido al otro.

Aunque Kai era una persona de pocas palabras, sus conversaciones siempre habían sido significativas. Para Rei, Kai era su mejor amigo en todo el instituto, no sabía si el chico de cabello azul sentía lo mismo, pero tenía la esperanza de que así fuera, sin embargo, el sentimiento de ser mejores amigos aún lo dejaba vacío. Necesitaba ese algo más que sólo ocurría en las relaciones, necesitaba algo mucho más que sólo amistad.

Aún así, ser amigo de Kai lo ponía bastante feliz, y el sólo pensar que le hablaba hacía que una sonrisa se colocara en sus labios cada que pensaba en ello.

Sabía que lo quería, sabía que Kai ahora era el centro de su corazón¿estaba mal aquello? A él en realidad no le importara querer a un chico, pero ¿y Kai¿y qué le hacía pensar que éste correspondía sus sentimientos?

Rei dio un ligero suspiro y se dejó caer nuevamente en el pasto, volviendo a admirar aquellas luces brillantes formadas entre las hojas del árbol mientras miles de pensamientos dirigidos al chico de cabello azul se formaban en su mente.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kai¿has visto mi cepillo de dientes?" preguntó Rei asomando la cabeza por la puerta del baño, observando al otro chico que se mantenía recostado en la cama con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza y con los ojos cerrados.

Un ojo carmín se dejó ver y volteó hacia la puerta del baño para lograr ver a Rei. Hubo un momento de silencio, y finalmente Kai respondió. "Cuál¿el del gatito rojo que es muy infantil o el del otro gatito azul que también es muy infantil?" dijo con la más ligera de las sonrisas asomándose entre la comisura de sus labios.

Rei abrió unos instantes un poco más de lo normal sus ojos ámbar, y después infló ligeramente las cachetes, lo que le daba la expresión de enojo ligero "Para tu información no son gatitos, son t-i-g-r-e-s que es muy distinto, y ¡no¡no son infantiles!" dijo ahora enseñándole la lengua ligeramente "No es mi culpa que no te gusten los cepillos con figuras".

Kai volvió a cerrar su ojo carmesí y volvió su cabeza en dirección al techo "Tigres, gatos, da lo mismo, igual son felinos", dijo ahora con una sonrisa ligeramente más marcada.

Rei salió del baño y se paró cerca de la cama de Kai "¡Claro que no!" respondió Rei alegándole.

Kai continuaba con la ligera sonrisa en los labios, contradiciendo lo que Rei decía por pura diversión de molestarlo "Claro que sí"

Hubo un ligero silencio en el que Kai pensó que Rei ya no diría nada, pero entonces vino la rápida respuesta "¡En ese caso puedo decir que un fénix es igual a un pollo! Igual son pájaros¿no?"

Kai abrió rápidamente los ojos ante esto, una leve expresión de sorpresa en su rostro ante la barbaridad que Rei acababa de decir, pero más sorpresa le causó ver que Rei ya se encontraba agachado ligeramente sobre él, con las manos en la cintura mientras una sonrisa de victoria se dejaba ver en sus labios.

"Un fénix es muy diferente a un pollo"

"Un tigre es muy diferente a un gato"

Otro ligero silencio. "Está bien, ganaste por esta vez" resopló Kai, con ligera muestra de molestia no grave ante la nueva victoria de Rei.

Rei al escuchar esto le dirigió una gran sonrisa. "Jaja, ya lo sabía" dijo al tiempo que se sentaba en la orilla de la cama de Kai. Después de unos instantes, recordó algo que le había querido preguntar a Kai desde que se enteró. "Oye, Kai".

"Mm" contestó Kai, nuevamente con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Qué crees que hagan para el día de brujas?"

Kai abrió sus ojos carmesí para encontrar unos ojos ámbar que mostraban toda la curiosidad del mundo. Esa expresión, aunque Rei no lo sabía, fascinaba a Kai.

'_Tanta curiosidad concentrada en una sola persona es dañino'_ pensaba, ya que aquella mirada era muy linda y atraía mucha atención. Todo Rei atraía gran atención, no sólo de Kai, sino para el disgusto del chico de cabello azul, también para muchas chicas y chicos, pero aún así, Rei pasaba por alto todo aquello.

Kai se volteó nuevamente cerrando los párpados con una sonrisa en labios "No tengo idea".

Rei sabía que aquella respuesta no era verdadera por la sonrisa que se vislumbraba en el rostro de Kai, era ese tipo de gestos que te hacían saber que la respuesta era sólo para molestar "¡Kai, ya se que sí sabes".

"¿De verdad quieres saber?" lo volteó a ver Kai.

Rei asintió.

"Entonces... debes admitir que tus cepillos son infantiles"

"¡Kai!" se molestó Rei volteándose a otro lado para mostrar su enfado.

Kai sonrió un poco más al ver el gesto de Rei. "Si te enojas no te puedo decir".

Rei lo volteó a ver quitando su rostro de enojo falso.

"Al parecer, creo que van a realizar algo así como una salida a pedir dulces. También eso me parece muy infantil si quieres saber mi opinión."

Lo siguiente que sintió Kai fue un almohadazo suave en el rostro.

"A ti todo te parece infantil, Hiwatari" sonrió Rei.

Kai se quitó la almohada del rostro y vio la sonrisa de Rei. Aquel gesto de Rei era lo que más le atraía a Kai, lo que de alguna manera lograba llegarle a su solitario corazón, lo que lo llenaba de calidez interna y hormigueos en el estómago. Un simple gesto como una sonrisa. Era increíble lo mágico y poderoso que podía ser ese simple gesto.

Sin saber como, Kai se encontró sonriéndole de regreso, una sonrisa genuina que sólo Rei había podido ver en ocasiones anteriores. En opinión de Rei, el gesto que le sentaba mejor a Kai, y que le hacía saber que Kai era humano, que le transmitía la calidez escondida dentro de él.

Ese momento en que los dos se dirigieron aquellas cálidas sonrisas eran de los momentos en los que el tiempo se congelaba, dejándolos tan sólo en un lugar donde lo único que sabían es que se encontraban ellos dos, y tan sólo eso bastaba.

"Es bueno tenerte de compañero¿sabías, me puedo enterar de muchas cosas" dijo Rei mostrando en una nueva sonrisa sus blancos dientes.

"Me halagas" respondió Kai un tanto sarcásticamente, pero aún con una ligera sonrisa.

Rei rio ante el comentario y se levantó de la orilla de la cama, dirigiéndose nuevamente al baño. Pasaron unos instantes y la cabeza de Rei se asomó otra vez por la puerta.

"¡Ey¡no me dijiste si habías visto alguno de mis cepillos!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al parecer Kai sí tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar en el instituto, ya que pocos días después de que le había informado a Rei sobre la salida a pedir dulces, Emily, que era la alumna encargada del orden de secundaria, les informó sobre aquella salida el treinta y uno de octubre.

Los llevarían hasta un pueblo menos alejado de lo que estaba la ciudad del instituto, y ahí pedirían dulces en grupos, después acamparían en un lugar cercano donde habría fogata y lo clásico de ese tipo de noches. El disfraz nuevamente, para desilusión de Tyson, sería confeccionado por ellos mismos.

El tiempo, si era posible, había transcurrido con mayor rapidez que en los días anteriores, todos se morían de ganas porque el treinta y uno llegara. La emoción invadía la escuela, comentarios al respecto eran audibles cada momento que pasaba, las sonrisas y los planes comenzaban a realizarse. Todo era alegría en el instituto, y pronto el día esperado llegó.

Después de mucho tiempo planeando lo que pondría en la mochila que se llevaría, Rei logró terminar de empacar las pequeñas cosas que necesitaría. No llevaba mucho en realidad, sólo lo fundamental, pues claro, no se irían de vacaciones o algo así, sino que era una pequeña salida durante sólo una noche.

Otras personas sin embargo, como Tyson, que parecía haber metido en la maleta todo lo que había podido caber.

"¿No crees que se te dificulte caminar, Tyson?" le preguntó Rei viendo a su amigo apenas respirando bajo todo aquel peso de la mochila una vez que se encontraban a punto de subir al autobús que los llevaría al pueblo.

Tyson respiró profundamente "Nah" dijo casi sin aliento, mientras Maxie lo veía con preocupación e intentaba ayudarle a cargar la mochila a su amigo. "Soy muy fuerte, y la mochila no pesa casi nada" resopló.

Rei lo miró incrédulo, con una ceja levantada, pero después sonrió. Ésta vez, Maxie había ayudado a disfrazar a Tyson. Fue un gran problema con el disfraz que estaban confeccionando, ya que cuando estuvo terminado, no logró entrarle a Tyson, así que al final, terminaron usando vendas y papel de baño para disfrazarlo de momia, y para el caso, estaba bien, ya que por lo desarreglado quedaba perfecto para aquel día de brujas. Ya tenían planeado que en un siguiente día de brujas así, lo que harían sería hacerle dos hoyitos a una sábana blanca para disfrazarlo de fantasma sin tantos problemas.

Max, por otro lado, había preferido el disfraz de calabaza. Le había quedado un poco aguado, pero se le veía bien. Su cabello rubio combinaba con el naranja de la forma de calabaza, aunque en lugar de hacerlo ver terrorífico, lo hacían verse aún más tierno de lo que normalmente era.

El disfraz de Rei era un poco más sofisticado, simple, pero sofisticado al mismo tiempo. Se encontraba disfrazado de vampiro, pero no aquel vampiro estilo Drácula con aspecto terrorífico, gotas de sangre por la boca y cosas de aquel estilo, no, su apariencia más bien era elegante. En cuanto salió del cuarto, las miradas se dirigieron a él, los sonidos al contener el aire comenzaron a escucharse. Por donde pasaba, las personas se quedaban perplejas. Aquel no era un monstruo horrendo de aspecto grotesco, aquel era un ángel disfrazado, que de tener maldad, lograría hacer que todos cayeran en ella.

Su cabello no se encontraba recogido en la forma ligeramente despeinada de siempre, se veía más lacio y suavemente recogido en un moño negro, mientras algunas partes estaban sueltas, volando con cada susurro del viento. El maquillaje usado había sido para emblanquecer más su rostro, marcando con un tono un poco más rosado los labios, que sobresaltaban en la pálida tez, pero lo que más robaba la atención, lo que más dejaba a todos sin aliento, eran sus cálidos ojos ambarinos. Los había hecho resaltar con un poco de delineador, y por alguna razón, habían adquirido un brillo sin igual, como de oro derretido, de una profundidad sorprendente. Su porte era elegante, con una capa obscura detrás, mientras usaba una camisa blanca con pantalones negros. Lo clásico, sólo que en él se veían extremadamente bien.

Rei no se había dado cuenta de todas las miradas que robaba por donde pasaba, de los murmullos y suspiros, él simplemente pensaba que se encontraba disfrazado de una forma normal como cualquier otro estudiante, aunque esperaba con ansias ver el disfraz de su frío compañero de cuarto.

Sabía que era impactante, se lo habían dicho varias personas. Kai Hiwatari era todo un príncipe andante.

No había tenido oportunidad de verlo, ya que Kai había salido antes de que le hubiera podido dar un vistazo. Al parecer el director lo había llamado, y era deber de Kai acudir inmediatamente a él. No había visto ni rastro de él en toda la noche, y al entrar al autobús, tampoco se encontraba ahí. Quizá estaría en otro. Una luz de desilusión se posó sobre sus ojos, pero nadie la notó.

El trayecto hacia el pueblo fue bastante divertido con Max y Tyson alado de Rei. Estuvo lleno de risas y comentarios bobos por parte de Ty, y todo eso había hecho que el tiempo se acortara. Pronto habían llegado al pueblo y lentamente los alumnos iban bajando del autobús al tiempo que conversaban alegre y excitantemente con sus amigos.

Rei había logrado bajar del autobús después de Max y Tyson con un suave salto desde los escalones finales. Sus ojos ambarinos comenzaron a admirar el lugar mientras sus dos amigos caminaban tratando de explorar un poco.

Parecía ser uno de esos pueblos adornados de infinitas luces que resplandecían en la noche, lleno de decoraciones relativas a la celebración. Calabazas por aquí y por allá, niños disfrazados por todo el lugar, tocando de puerta en puerta. El aroma de dulces y calabaza en jarabe era una sutil invitación a disfrutar. Ornamentos y estatuillas hechas a mano eran visible por doquier. El piso limpio y pavimentado hacía que el lugar se viera rústico, pero con una belleza singular.

Todo parecía hecho para la ocasión, un pequeño pueblo que había trabajado en cada detalle para hacer ver el lugar mucho más bello de lo normal.

"Parece que has quedado impactado"

Rei volteó al escuchar la voz familiar, aquella voz que conocía de memoria y con la que solía soñar.

"¡Kai!" exclamó ligeramente Rei al ver al chico de cabello azul.

Sin duda alguna, los comentarios que había escuchado no habían exagerado. Kai parecía todo un príncipe andante en persona.

Al parecer, su disfraz tenía un tipo estilo de jinete sin cabeza, aunque claro, Kai sí la tenía, pero en lugar de que su aspecto fuera horrendo, al igual que Rei lucía espectacularmente atractivo. Su tez normalmente pálida ahora resplandecía de forma sobrenatural, sus ojos carmín parecían arder bajo aquella luminosidad, sus labios estaban ligeramente pálidos, pero tenían un toque muy sensual. Su ropa se veía antigua, con una especie de armadura negra con toques plateados en el pecho, una capa negra y gris colgada desde el cuello. Kai se veía como un chico obscuro, pero de belleza sin igual.

Pronto Rei recobró control sobre sí mismo, y no pudo más que dedicarle una sonrisa alegre al chico de cabello azulado.

La mirada de Kai se mostró entretenida, con un pequeño toque de sorpresa y admiración.

Desde lejos había notado cuando el chico había bajado del autobús, no sólo por los miles de comentarios y anhelos que soltaban sus demás compañeros respecto a la belleza de Rei, sino también porque la presencia del chico se había vuelto algo muy fácil de distinguir para Kai.

Al verlo, sin duda se quedó sin aliento como todos los demás, Rei no lo había notado, pero Kai se quedó observándolo durante un gran rato, viendo como las luces hacían parecer a Rei toda una obra de arte en un ambiente natural. Finalmente, cuando había vuelto a conciencia, pudo acercarse a él para dirigirle algunas palabras.

"Jaja, sí, este lugar es muy bonito" dijo Rei mirando a su alrededor.

Los ojos carmesí de Kai no dejaron de admirar a Rei ni por un solo momento, sus expresiones, sus labios moviéndose, la forma en la que el suave viento jugaba con sus cabellos, todo hacía que Kai no dejara de preguntarse por tanta perfección en un solo individuo.

"Bien, chicos, el pueblo no es tan grande, así que nos repartiremos en grupos pequeños para poder organizarnos mejor, en cuanto vuelvan todos los grupos nos iremos a un lugar cerca de aquí donde podremos acampar, mientras tanto, si quieren pueden dejar sus mochilas en el camión, ya que de todas formas volveremos al rato, o si quieren llevárselas con ustedes pueden hacerlo, como ustedes gusten."

Los comentarios nuevamente se hicieron escuchar aquí y allá, las pláticas amenas comenzaron a salir por la boca de todos los alumnos.

"¿Te vas a llevar la mochila?" le preguntó Rei a Kai al ver que éste no iba con todos los demás a dejarlo en un espacio en la parte inferior de un lado del camión reservado para las mochilas.

"Sí" Vio los ojos interrogativos de Rei "Prefiero estar preparado por cualquier cosa" añadió.

Rei se encogió de hombros. Él sí había dejado su mochila en el autobús, prefería no tener que cargar con ella todo el trayecto que hicieran en el pueblo.

"La repartición será así," se escuchó la voz de uno de los profesores mientras comenzaba a ver las listas de los salones "nos dividiremos por grupos de diez u once personas. Pueden juntarse con sus amigos, pero recuerden, sólo diez u once personas."

Todos los chicos comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro en un dos por tres, juntándose con sus mejores amigos y viendo como integrar sus grupos. Rei veía como casi todos ya tenían formado su grupo, aunque él no lograba divisar a Tyson ni a Max. Desde antes que hubiera llegado Kai los había perdido de vista, y hablando de Kai... ¿con quién se iba a juntar el chico de cabello azul?

Eso mismo estaba cruzando por la mente de Kai. No es que le importara, en realidad, como no era sociable no tenía alguien en específico con quien juntarse, le daba igual, siempre se esperaba al final para que lo colocaran con algún grupo. Si por cuestión de Kai fuera, ni siquiera tendrían que repartirse en grupos absurdos.

"¿K-K-Kai?" preguntó suavemente una vocecita alado de él.

Kai volteó para encontrarse con los hermosos ojos ambarinos del chico chino. Intentó controlarse en ese momento. Sabía que algo pasaba cada vez que veía a Rei, era algo que por mucho que quisiera no podía evitar.

Intentando esconder aquellos sentimientos que se mezclaban en su interior, levantó una ceja de forma un tanto cuanto indiferente, cuestionando la razón del por qué Rei lo había llamado.

Rei logró ver aquella mirada de indiferencia, así que el valor que había tomado para preguntarle lo que le quería preguntar se estaba esfumando, sin embargo, ya había atraído su atención, no podía echarse para atrás, sonaría muy tonto.

"N-Nada" Al final de cuentas se rindió, había querido decir un '¿quieres estar conmigo en el mismo grupo?', pero al parecer las palabras se habían cambiado en su garganta y terminó diciendo un simple nada.

Kai había notado aquello, aquel cambio de actitud en Rei. Quizá había sido su culpa al hablarle con aquella indiferencia falsa¿por qué lo había echo¿Había querido negar todo aquello que sentía por el chico de cabello negro?

Sin embargo, no importó que Rei no le hubiera pedido aquello a Kai, puesto que inmediatamente, la profesora Lucía los puso juntos con otros chicos que sobraban, y entre ellos estaban Tyson y Max.

"¡Que suerte que nos tocó juntos¿no creen?" preguntó Tyson agitando los brazos emocionadamente dirigiéndose a Rei y Max.

Kai lo miró fríamente mientras caminaba detrás de los tres chicos que seguían al grupo que les había tocado mientras pedían los dulces.

Tyson de alguna manera sintió la mirada penetrante de Kai, lo volteó a ver, y le mostró la lengua "Sin embargo, es malo que nos haya tocado con aguafiestas como Kai".

Kai todavía intensificó más su mirada, pero instantáneamente, pensando que no valía la pena gastar miradas frías en el moreno, se volteó hacia otro lado.

Rei sonrió ligeramente y se alejó de Tyson y Max, quienes charlaban alegremente, para ir con el chico de cabello azul. Tyson habiendo olvidado su enojo con Kai.

"Ey" dijo Rei en forma de saludo.

Kai volteó la vista hacia él, viéndolo con un estilo '¿qué pasa?' pero no en su usual modo frío.

"Estaba pensando..." Rei se veía un poco más nervioso, quizá por el pequeño problema que se había presentado entre él y Kai momentos antes. "Nunca antes había ido de campamento¿son divertidos?"

Kai alzó ligeramente una ceja, tanto por la sorpresa de que Rei no había ido de campamento nunca antes en su vida, como por la inocencia con lo que lo había dicho. Era difícil no contestarle a alguien como Rei. "Bien, la mayoría los disfrutan, al parecer se divierten mucho."

"¿Qué tú no?" preguntó sorprendido Rei.

Kai negó con la cabeza. Al ver el interrogativo en el rostro de Rei, continuó. "Nunca me han divertido cosas así."

Rei se mantuvo un poco pensativo. De repente, una idea cruzó por su mente, y alegre, volteó a ver a Kai. "Quizá es porque no estás usualmente con alguien¿no?"

Kai se mantuvo inexpresivo, sin embargo, sabía que en el fondo, Rei tenía razón. ¿Se estaba negando la alegría el mismo? No era que las personas no se acercaran a él, sino que él siempre los alejaba, no permitiendo que llegaran a su corazón. ¿Forma de autoprotección? Quizá.

Rei entendió. "No te preocupes." Fue entonces cuando le dirigió una gran y cálida sonrisa a Kai, la cual hizo que el chico de cabello azul se detuviera un poco en su caminar, deteniendo su aliento al ver la expresión de Rei. Era una de las sonrisas más bellas que le había visto hacer, una gran sinceridad puesta en ella. Simplemente hizo que el corazón de Kai palpitara un poco más rápido, y que un jalón se formara en su estómago. "Esta vez yo estaré contigo."

Kai se había quedado ligeramente paralizado ante aquellas palabras. El pensamiento coherente era difícil de llegar a su mente. Finalmente, logró recuperar el control sobre sí mismo.

Ahora fue el corazón de Rei el que se agitó. No lo había esperado...

Kai le dirigió una sonrisa igual de sincera, igual de significativa, igual de cálida, asintiendo.

Rei entonces volvió a sonreír.

El cielo con sus estrellas y la ciudad con sus luces, envolviéndolos en un momento que aunque ninguno de los dos era sumamente significativo para ambos.

En la mente de Kai, las palabras de Rei se habían quedado plasmadas.

¿Sería que acaso el chico al cual todos consideraban frío como el hielo finalmente se estaba abriendo ante el cariño y amistad tierna que le ofrecía el ángel de cabellos negros?

'No te preocupes. Esta vez yo estaré contigo'

TBC...

* * *

¿Y bien¿Les gustó:3

¡Bueno, esperemos que sí :D!

Quiero hacer rápidamente un agradecimiento a todos los que han dejado review en 'Dentro del corazón' (Gracias a todos, de verdad muchísimas gracias, no saben lo mucho que me alientan y alegran, en serio, GRACIAS X TODO a todos!)

Je, bueno, yaps, ahora, a convencerlos de que pongan review:P, jejeje. Esperemos que dejen algún comentario por ahí ;), de veras, sigo insistiendo en que son la fuerza de todo escritor (pequeño o grandote).

Gotta go! Los veo muy pronto :)¿oks?

See you later!


End file.
